The Unexpected Duel
by The Devil's Angels
Summary: Another day, another tournament. Yugi, Yami and Joey meet some weird people -cough-fan girl-cough- at this tournament. Very random.


**AN: We came up with this idea while walking Smudge, my black Labrador. So enjoy!  
**  
_/Mind link/  
_  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
_**The Unexpected Duel  
  
- Chapter 1 -**_  
  
Yugi woke up at ten O'clock, seeing as it was a Sunday. After getting dressed, putting his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, he went downstairs to do all the necessary things you do in the morning.  
  
Like eat.  
  
He sat down at the kitchen table with his omelette and opened up the newspaper that was laying there to the comics. Of course, doing so caused a small sheet of paper to fall to the ground. Smudge, Yugi's black lab, came up to it and sniffed it to see if it was edible.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Smudge attempted to lick the paper which got Yugi's attention.  
  
"What do you have there, Smudge?" Yugi asked the dog as he picked up the paper.

* * *

**- BATTLE OF THE SUPREME -  
  
DUELING COMPETITION FOR ELITE DUELLESTS  
  
_Date: 24th July, Sunday  
_  
_Place: Kings Park  
  
Prize: Surprise_**

* * *

"LETSGOLETSGOLETSGO!" Yami yelled from inside the millennium puzzle. He was very obsessed about duelling which occasionally worried Yugi, especially when he acted like this.  
  
"Alright..." Yugi said, answering the spirit. Then Yugi's mobile phone rang to the tune of a song from Shreck. (To be exact it was I'm a believer by Smash Mouth)  
  
Yugi picked up his phone and held it to his ear. It was Joey who was also screaming about the competition and something about that it was his chance to prove that he was an elite duellist. Yugi just sighed. Some things never changed, did they?  
  
"I'll meet you at the park in...let's say, half an hour?" Yugi suggested before he hung up the phone. Yugi was about to tell Yami this but he looked up to see that Yami was out of the Millennium puzzle and was jumping around like a manic.  
  
"I'm gonna duel, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna beat them all!" He chanted skipping around the room.  
  
"Don't be over confident," Yugi added but couldn't talk for he too was slightly over confident. He walked upstairs to get his deck.  
  
_**- At King's Park -**_  
  
Yugi met up with Joey at almost eleven – half and hour later than planned – because Joey claimed that he couldn't find his deck.  
  
"It's alright Joey..." Yugi muttered as Joey was spitting out excuses.  
  
"Do you see any other duellists?" Yami asked, really, really, really wanting to just duel already. I guess patience is one virtue that obviously Yami doesn't have.  
  
"Nah," Joey started. "Well, actually I did see these two girls earlier. They were kind of odd though..." But before Joey could finish Yami had ran off dragging Yugi with him.  
  
"There they are." Joey said as he caught up with them.  
  
The two girls were indeed quite odd. Their hair was streaked with blue and they were sitting on a bench with their drawing books and coloured pencils.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" Yami took over Yugi's body and yelled at one of them.  
  
The shorter one stood up and drew a sword from her side. Yami's eyes went wide as so did Joey's. Then the other girl spoke.  
  
"I think he means with cards, Meret." Meret sweat dropped.  
  
"I knew that...Can you look after my sword and my pictures..." The taller girl nodded and handed Meret her deck. They walked over to a duelling arena that appeared conveniently near by.  
  
"This match is just for fun, right?" Meret asked and Yami nodded in reply. The first card put on the board was Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400/1200 DEF), summoned by Yami.  
  
"Nice card, but can it stand up to THE CAT'S EAR TRIBE!" Meret yelled, chuckling evilly at the end.  
  
"I'll also equip Sword of the Deep-Seated to it." Meret continued. Her monster now had the attack power of 700 and the defence of 600. Yami looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"I sacrifice Celtic Guardian for Summon Skull and attack your Cat's Ear Tribe." Yami said confidently. Meret had an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Usually, you would have destroyed Cat's Ear Tribe, but it has an effect, a very useful effect. Seeing as your monster attacked, the effect is activated." Meret said smiling, as the Summon Skull was destroyed. "Its effect is: During the Damage Steps of your opponent's turn, the original ATTACK of his/her monster(s) that attack this monster becomes 200 points. Cruel, isn't it?" Yami stood shocked. This small creature was an ultimate defence.  
  
"WOW! I WANT THAT CARD!" Joey yelled in amazement, receiving a glare from Yami.  
  
"Your turn," Yami growled.  
  
**Yami – 3500 LP  
  
Meret – 4000 LP**  
  
"I summon my own Celtic Guardian! I also put 1 card face down in the magic and trap card zone. Celtic Guardian, ATTACK!" Meret yelled, putting a huge dent into Yami's Life Points.  
  
"My turn," Yami said, still shocked by the play this girl was putting up.  
  
"I set this face down in the magic and trap card zone and set this monster. Your move." Yami said. Meret looked over at the face down card, weighing the odds.  
  
"I set one card down in the magic and trap card zone and set this monster." Meret said, obviously thinking the face down card was a trap. "Your move."  
  
"I activate my face down card, Brain Control, and sacrifice both Cat's Ear Tribe and my face down monster for the Dark Magician (ATK 2500/2200 DEF)!"  
  
"I activate Trap Hole!" Meret said.  
  
"I sacrifice 1000 life points to activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, then I use Dian Keto the Cure Master to regain those Life Points. DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami yelled, destroying the Celtic Guardian.  
  
**Yami – 2100 LP  
  
Meret – 2900 LP**  
  
"Interesting... Well, I active Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, which allows me to get a Buster Blader from my deck and add it to my hand. Then I set another monster and another card in the magic and trap card zone." Meret said.  
  
"I set 1 card in the magic and trap card zone. Dark Magician, attack a defence monster." Yami said. The Dark Magician attacked and, just as his luck would have it, a Man Eater Bug was revealed.  
  
"Goodbye, Dark Magician." Meret said somewhat happily.  
  
"Well, now I activate Monster Reborn to revive your Dark Magician. Attack." Meret said, bringing Yami's life points to zero.  
  
"Good match. See you in the tournament!" Meret said happily, after getting down from the duelling arena.  
  
"Who are you?" Joey said. "I've never seen you before in other tournaments."  
  
"I'm Meret Doman and my friend is Jamila Meskhenet. We're visiting."  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler – you might recognize me from duellist..." But Joey never finished because suddenly Jamila appeared out of the blue and started talking.  
  
"Duellist Kingdom - second place - and third place in battle city. Your favourite card is the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Scapegoat. You have a little sister named Serenity and....Can I have your autograph?" Yugi and Joey sweat dropped.  
  
"It's nothing personal...She's just your biggest fan..." Meret explained simply, as if it was nothing. Joey was completely shocked...soon he recovered.  
  
"Well, of course, I mean I am the Great Joey Wheeler after all!" He said grinning proudly.  
  
"Here we go again..."Yugi muttered.  
  
_/Meret's a good duellist, don't you think so Yami?/_  
  
_/.../_ Yami didn't reply.  
  
"Well, that was a good duel." Jamila started. "Don't feel to bad about losing though, people always underestimate Meret's duelling capabilities. Just don't let it go to her head..." Jamila whispered as an afterthought.  
  
"I HEARD THAT JAMILA." Meret yelled.  
  
_/...I can't believe I lost.../_ Yami finally said. _/Especially to someone like her.../_ he added nodding towards Meret who was running around chasing Jamila.  
  
_/Well, everyone loses sometimes. Even Pharaohs, I'm sure./_  
  
_/Pharaohs don't lose.../_ Yami rebutted sourly.  
  
_/Then maybe she was a Pharaoh sometime.../_ Yugi said, attempting to cheer Yami up.  
  
_/I doubt it.../_ Yami said. Unknown to Yami, Meret was thinking over the duel. 'I sure was lucky... Yami should have defeated me, he is a Pharaoh after all...and a hot one at that!'  
  
_**- End Chapter 1 -**_  
  
**AN: So, Meret and Jamila know about Yami. Of course just because they're original characters doesn't mean they are going/are Mary Sues. They are there for the tournament and we used the spellchecker 19 times... - So please review. **

**Jamila means Beauty in Egyptian. Meskhenet means Destiny.**

**Meret doesn't mean anything, well at least not that we know of. I made it up, slightly changing Mehet(which is part of the name of an Egyptian Goddess, Mehet-Weret).**


End file.
